Showtunes from Hell
by Truly Hopeless
Summary: Series of one-shots based off of songs from various musicals. If you have a song that you think fits Hellraiser in some way, feel free to make a request. Rated T just to be safe; hopefully, it won't have to go up. First Song: All I Ask of You


Author's Note: Hello again! As the title and description suggest, these are one-shot stories based on songs from musicals and centered around Hellraiser characters. Feel free to request songs, but only those that fit in with Hellraiser somehow, either for a particular character or situation. They can be tragic, funny, or just plain sweet, just as long as you provide a reason for why it fits. Disclaimer: all characters belong to Clive Barker (unless otherwise stated; I may choose to feature an OC every now and again) and the songs belong to various artists. Let's start with something sweet.

Song: (a little of) Why Have You Brought Us Here? and All I Ask of You from the Phantom of the Opera

Version(s) of Song I Recommend (if you want to hear it): The 25th Anniversary production at the Royal Albert Hall (can be found on DVD or Netflix) or a manmade version on YouTube that has Sierra Boggess as Christine and Ramin Karimloo (who played the Phantom in several other productions of this show and in the original London cast of Love Never Dies) as Raoul (I may prefer this one a little more since it ties into my idea of Elliot wanting to protect Kirsty despite being a demon)

Context: _Why Have You Brought Us Here? _shows Christine panicking over the Phantom murdering Joseph Buquet and being confused about how she should feel about him. I feel Kirsty would be just as confused about her feelings for Elliot/Pinhead (for this story, they're the same person and are in the same body, as it should be); he's a mutilated demon that tortures people, yet he saved her life several times, and she feels sorry about what happened to him. In _All I Ask of You_, Raoul comforts Christine and promises to protect her. I feel that Elliot may do the same for Kirsty, even if part of him is still a demon.

Possible Use in Another Story: I've wanted to do some Hellraiser version of the Phantom of the Opera for some time now (jumping on the band wagon of recreating great movies with Hellraiser characters and elements in their place); however, I have trouble figuring out how to change elements from the Phantom in the Opera (the Opera House, Christine's singing ability, the Phantom's deformity) to things that make sense for Hellraiser (I'm not sure if Kirsty can sing and even if she could, why should the cenobites care {unless they decided to make that her special ability as a cenobite}?). Any ideas?

Random Fun Fact: Depending on which baby names website you go to, Christine and Kirsty have the same name meaning. The version I found says they both mean "follower of Christ." Kirsty is definitely going to need a name change if and when she becomes a cenobite. :P

* * *

Kirsty never felt so terrified in her life. _He_ was here, she could feel it! That man's death wasn't "an accident." _He _tore him to pieces and took him to Hell.

How long before he realized she was here and pursued her? She knew she wouldn't escape him. If he didn't find her outside, he'd surely see her once the commotion inside died down and she was forced onto the stage to speak to her peers. Then he would...

Kirsty almost emptied the contents of her stomach at the thought of his possible plans for her. Chain her up and keep her in a dark room, no doubt, while he and the others—if their god ressurected them, too—took turns tormenting her for all eternity.

And yet, in her terror of him and all he represented, she admired him in a way. He was confident, intelligent, and had some sense of honor. He allowed her to make an offer to save herself, even though he made a loophole to justify trying to capture her again later, and he prevented her from being killed by both Frank and Channard.

Then there was his past. He'd been a human once, a man named Elliot Spencer, and she later found out that he fought in the first World War. Seeing many of his comrades die in the trenches drove him to find the box and transform into the creature now residing in Hell.

She didn't know if she should fear him, be amazed by him, pity him, or..._love_ him? How did that feeling come to her? True, he was attractive if you ignored the scars on his chest and the pins driven deep into his skull, but he was still a demon, and on top of that, she barely knew him. How could he confuse her so much when he had little time to interact with her?

She heard footsteps slowly approaching her and she knew it was him from the chill that ran through her body despite this being a warm summer evening. She considered hiding, but none of the statues on the balcony could conceal her, and attempting to climb down the building would surely lead to her death. So she stood there, eyes closed so that she couldn't see the smirk he doubt had on his face and he wouldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes. They were a sign of weakness to him and she wouldn't let him think she was weak.

A hand, more gentle than expected, touched her cheek, the fingers tracing her jawline.

"Kirsty, please look at me." The voice was not the commanding, deep voice of the cenobite. This voice had a higher pitch and seemed kinder.

Slowly, she opened her eyes as asked. Instead of the pale, dark-eyed demon with pins driven deep into his skull she expected, a man with thinning brown hair and bright blue eyes stood before her, the same one who allowed her to run as he faced Channard alone. He saw the tears in her eyes and gently wiped them away. "No more tears, Kirsty. You don't have to be afraid of me."

"But you just killed someone. How do I know you won't do the same to me?" He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"That man opened the box while he was here and planned to do something horrible to one of your collegues so we had to take him, but that has nothing to do with you. The other members of the Gash and I had a discussion after we were brought back. Taking into account that the one time you opened the box you didn't know its purpose, that you helped deal with two sinners and a rouge cenobite, and that you revealed a great truth to us, we have decided that we will only take you when you want to come with us."

"Then why are you here?" The cenobites would usually take the person that opened the box and leave. Why did their leader decide to linger if he had no intentions of taking her, and in his human form no less?

Elliot smiled a little. "I wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything, feel free to come to me. I know that it seems unlikely since you've made friends since our last encounter, ones that are probably a lot more sympathetic than I am, but if you find that you're in danger or that the world no longer has a place for you, I'll help you."

Kirsty looked at her hand, which he was still holding. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He wasn't saying that he...no, he couldn't, not if his "other half" had some control. Or could he?

Elliot concentrated on their linked hands and she felt something small against her palm before he moved his hand away. She looked at the object he put in her hand. It appeared to be very similar to the Lament Configuration, but it was smaller, had a different design, and a brass chain attached that could fit around her neck. "This box will only summon me, that way we don't have to worry about the others thinking you want to join us when you don't. If you ever feel threatened, or if you just need someone to talk to, just solve this and I'll come to you."

He turned to leave, but Kirsty stopped him. She needed to know for sure how he felt about her, make sure he genuinely cared about her. But how could she do so without offending him?

She opened her mouth to speak, but Elliot, seeming to read her thoughts, held up a hand. "I don't plan to hold this arrangement against you; all I want is for you to be safe and happy. I'd like for you to return with me someday, but for now, I'll be content with just being able to come to you when needed."

She noticed then how close they were together and the look in his blue eyes she couldn't identify. They stepped a little closer and before she realized what was happening, their lips met and their arms wrapped around each other. Kirsty couldn't remember a kiss that was better than this. His lips were cool and soft, and while he seemed to take control of the kiss, he remained gentle as they explored each other's mouths.

When they eventually pulled away, both of their faces were flushed, but they were quite satisfied.

"Kirsty?" a woman's voice called from inside. Kirsty sighed a little. She wanted to just stay out here with Elliot, stay in his arms, but she had to go back so that her friends wouldn't worry about her.

She turned to look at him again. "You'll come as soon as I solve this, right?"

He smiled. "As long as I'm not needed for anything else."

She hugged him. "I'll work it out later tonight. I'll see you later."

As Kirsty made her way onto the stage to deliver the speech she was surprised to still remember after all that happened, she thought about her new lover. _Lover_. It had been a long time since her relationship with Steve ended, and with her new job, she never really had time to find someone she trusted enough to enter into another relationship with. Elliot, however, seemed kind, intelligent, and oh so willing to make sure she didn't run into any more people like Frank or Julia.

As she entered her apartment and started to run her fingers over the miniature Lament Configuration, she hoped that this relationship actually went somewhere.


End file.
